Sugar Coated Raindrops
by heart2handgun
Summary: On the drive back to the hotel after Summerslam, Amy has a plan in mind for Randy, to take his mind off of his loss.


Title: Sugar Coated Raindrops  
Author: heart2handgun  
Summary: On the drive back to the hotel after Summerslam, Amy has a plan in mind for Randy, to take his mind off of his loss.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any one you recognize.  
Pairings: Amy/Randy

-----------------------------------------------------

"Amy, what are you doing?" His gaze lowered to his girlfriend of eight months, who was fumbling around in his pockets looking for something in his track pants.

"Never mind me, Sweetie." She looked up to face the much taller man, with a sweet smile etched across her face.

He shook his head at this, and crossed his arms over his chest. "How am I supposed to do that? I have a very attractive woman searching my pockets, and I'm trying to figure out what I should have hid before I met up with her."

"Funny, Orton. I'm just looking for the number of the chick from the restaurant we went to earlier. I wanna call her up and tell her that my boyfriend wants absolutely nothing to do with a piece of trash like her." Amy shook her head, as her smile remained across her features. "Gettin' your keys, Captain. You're not drivin', you're in pain. And remember that, so I can take care of you, when we get to my surprise."

She grabs a hold of his keys, and goes to pull them out of his pocket, as Randy takes a hold on the keychain opposite it. "What 'surprise'"?

"You'll see when we get there, Silly." Randy rolls his eyes, before letting go of the keychain, as Amy places the key in her other hand, before taking his right hand into her left. The two walked out into the parking lot in a comfortable silence.

Randy smiled in the direction of his redheaded girlfriend, as they reached Randy's rental. She had a bright smile on her face, and that vibrant spirit of hers very present. Sure, he was in pain. But he couldn't think of a better way to finish off one already bad evening, than cuddled up with his girlfriend in the Jacuzzi tub of their hotel suite, or snuggled together in bed. He'd be fine watching her sleep in his arms, being able to know he can protect her.

Amy unlocked the car and slipped into the driver's side and popped the trunk so Randy could put his duffle bag inside, along with hers, the same bag he was so adament about taking for her. He closed the trunk and tried to stifle a yawn at the same time, before walking around the car to the passenger's side. After getting situated in the car, Amy started it up and backed out of her spot, before pulling out of the parking lot of the TD Banknorth Garden, right in the heart of Boston.

Randy reached over and turned the music on, but keeping it down, since he knew Amy had a headache, seeing as though Adam's match had ended just a few minutes prior to their departure. "Rands, you can turn it up, I'm fine."

"Nah, it's good where it is. Don't want it loud enough that it'll wake me from the nap I'm about to take."

The redhead shot Randy a look, as a sleepy smile crossed the young man's lips. "Don't you fuckin' think of sleepin' on me, Orton. I'll kick your ass and hold back sex for a week."

"You wouldn't," he replied, showing he was a bit more awake than he was just a moment ago.

"Wanna try me, Randall Keith?" she shot back, turning back to the road. Out of the corner of her eye, she watches Randy readjust in his seat before shaking his head 'no'. A satisfied smile crosses her lips as she turns left down one of the side streets in the maze that was known as Boston.

"So where are we goin', babe?"

"Not tellin'," she replies, knowing full well her answer will cause him to ask again, but instead she cuts him off. "It's a surprise, dufus."

"Remind me why I let you call me such bad names?"

Her laugh echoes through the car. "'Cause ya love me. Just as much as I love you." Randy reaches over and takes his girlfriend's hand into his. She smiles as he raises it up and presses a soft kiss to it. "Stop it, Randy, or else I'm just gunna take you to the side of this street and screw ya right here." She looks over at him quickly, and sees an amused look on his face. "Or on second thought, you'd like that too much."

"You make live sex celebrations sound like a bad thing? If I remember properly, you were involved in one."

"Randy, I told you not to go there anymore. And what exactly are we celebratin'?"

Randy shrugged his shoulders slightly, before resting his head back against the headrest. "I don't know. Maybe your newly acquired title. Maybe," he looks over towards Amy and watches her in the street lights. "Us."

A smile crosses her lips yet again, a smile that truly reaches her eyes. Since Randy came back, she's been able to be herself. She was able to laugh, smile, live, and most and best of all, love. "Well, we can celebrate us at our destination. And we're just about there." Randy looked out the window to notice the city get smaller and smaller behind their car. "Don't worry about it, Legend Killer. Just trust me."

"I do. Most times. Just not at 11:30 at night, in a town you truly don't know your way around, mainly cuz I don't know where the fuck we are." The redhead rolls her eyes, before turning full attention back to the road.

"Well, I do, and that's all we need to worry about. So zip it, and wait 'til we get there." Randy sighs and crosses his arms over his chest as Amy smiles victoriously to herself. A few minutes later, she pulls up to a small cliff, definitely in a city on the out skirts of Boston. Amy turns the car off, and leaves the keys in the ignition.

"This is my surprise?" Amy flips her head over to face Randy and nods her head. "Then what's so good about it?"

"We spent the night before the fourth here two years ago, with John and Trish to watch fireworks. I've been here a couple times since then, just remembering everything good that's happened since you've entered my life." He smiles a bit towards his redheaded girlfriend as she places her hand on the handle to open the door. "You comin', or am I dancing in the rain alone?"

He shakes his head at Amy as she opens the door and steps out into the fresh rain, quickly followed by Randy. She slams her door shut, and runs over to Randy and grabs his hands in hers. She snuggles up against him, and rests her head against his chest as he places both hands on her waist. She slowly backs away and separates herself from him, and starts to spin in the pouring rain. Amy looks over her shoulder at Randy, and flashes him a smile as he shakes his head. "You're crazy, y'know that?"

"I know. But you love me."

He nods his head before taking a step towards her, leading to her stepping backwards. "And I wouldn't want you any other way. Just not sick, which is what you'll be if we don't head back to the hotel."

"Will you live a little, Orton?" She runs over to him and jumps into his arms, and wraps her arms around his neck as he wraps his around her waist, holding her tightly in his arms. Randy nestles his face into her neck and hair as she places her chin on his shoulder.

"I love you."

"Love you too, Pretty Boy." He pulls back and shakes his head at her, as she smiles before placing her lips to his. He lets go of his grip on her waist, and places her back on her feet. Randy places one arm around her waist and takes her other hand into his free as her arm goes to his neck.

She raises her eyebrow at the St. Louis native. "You said you wanted to dance in the rain," he watches as she nods a bit, "and I figured I'd give you a partner." She flashes him a bright smile as he leans down and captures her lips in yet another soft kiss. "But, since it's late, and we're gunna get sick, how 'bout we head back to the hotel and go cuddle in bed?"

"Sounds like a good plan. One of very few to come from you." A laugh escapes her throat as she slips out of his embrace and starts to walk over to the car.

-------------------------------

End.

Author's Notes: It was so hard not to call the Garden the Fleet Center. I'm so used to saying "I'm going to the Fleet Center." It's almost second-nature, but now it's the T.D. Bank North Garden or some crap like that. So it's just "The Garden" again.

Until next time.. Please Review. Let me know if you want a sequel. I'm in the process of planning one for Goodnight. Incase you have yet to read that one... do so. What are you waiting for? And as far as my chapter fics are going... Well, my best friend, Krystal aka Rox, are working on a NEW! story, that will hopefully be up soon. Be on the look out for it. And anyone that reads Marching band stories, I'm in the process of writing one based on Band Camp, and the season this year. Complicated, Where We Go From Here, and In Front of Your Eyes, and any other chapter stories I have should slowly be updated from time to time.. Promise XD

**Update Song:** "Goodbye" Spice Girls.. yup love 'em hehe  
**Update Sightings:** Computer screen?  
**Update Food/Drink: **none/cherry coke// "coke with a tint of cherry"  
**Update Mood:** tired, sore, sick  
**Update Date & Time:** 10/04/2006 / 5:24 p.m.

-Lys a.k.a. Heart to Handgun


End file.
